


Night

by Chrytheos



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 18:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15757416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrytheos/pseuds/Chrytheos
Summary: Wade has a nightmares and Peter is a helpful boyfriend.





	Night

**Author's Note:**

> So, I’ve never actually posted anything that I write up. I just do it for fun and to get ideas out of my head, but I thought some people might enjoy it too, so why not post some!! I have no idea what I’m doing, and its all for fun, so be nice to me, I’m gay and bad at grammar. 
> 
> I have a bunch of other small spideypool things I’ll post at some point, and an actual plot story I’m doing too!!!
> 
> Also my Peter is a mash up of comics, my own ideas, and a dash of Andrew Garfield. Who gives a shit about canon let me rub my grubby little lgbt hands on it. 
> 
> Enjoy ♥︎

Peters eyes snapped open, quickly scanning the room for whatever had set his spidey sense off bad enough to wake him in the middle of the night. The room was empty, thankfully, save for the ex-mercenary laying tangled up next to him. Peters eyes flickered down to him before getting up to check the rest of the apartment, when he noticed his boyfriend’s face. His eyes were screwed shut tight, lips pulled in a grimace and hands tearing at the sheets under him. Peter relaxed a bit, knowing there wasn’t an intruder at least. He sat up on his elbow, reaching his free hand to thumb at the mans cheeks, hoping to wake him gently.

 

“Wade.” Peter pressed a light kiss to his temple. “Wade, hey baby, I’m here, it’s oka-“ Before he could finish, he was flipped, Wade’s larger form towering over him, a gun pressed sharply against his forehead. Peter swallowed the panic that rose, not allowing it to show in his face. He could easily overpower the larger man, but that wasn’t what he needed then. Peter slowly rose his hand, keeping it in Wade’s sight, to brush his thumb against his cheek. Wades eyes bore into him without actually looking at him, shadows contorting his face into something sinister. The gun pressed his head back harder into the pillow, already causing a bruise to form. “Wade.” His voice was soft but commanding, trying to pull Wade out of it. “You’re okay. You’re safe. Come on, baby, come back to me.” He thumbed over a long, thin scar on his jaw, a simple cut that hadn’t been eaten by his cancer yet. Wade’s eyes softened a bit, the pressure on Peter’s forehead let up a fraction before the large man fell back off the bed in a panic, scrambling to pin himself into a corner and dropping the gun on the way. Peter got up and kicked the gun farther away, not wanting to take any chances, before walking slowly over to his boyfriend and kneeling down.

 

“Fuck fuck fuck _fuck_.” Wade held his knees to his chest, still unable to form any sentences and probably not realizing where he was.He was shaking, rocking back and forth, breath sharp and fast. Peter laid his hands over the other mans hands, rubbing soft circles into the whitened knuckles that were no doubt bruising the skin underneath.

 

“Hey, I’m here. I can help. Can you tell me what you need?” Peter whispered softly.

 

“It hurts it hurts” Wade stilled, curling into himself more letting out a broken sob. “It hurts so much. _Peter_ -“ he broke off before he could finish, his voice a pained whine.

 

“Okay. Okay I got you, its okay. I understand.” Peter slowly got up, maneuvering Wade’s body surprisingly easily, to take the sleep shirt off. He then brought over the softest blanket they had just for this occasion, draping it over the larger set of shoulders, careful not to put pressure. He sat back down next to him, not touching but close enough for Wade to lean in if he wanted. When his breathing finally slowed, Wade tilted his head to the side to rest on Peter’s shoulder. “Can I touch?”

 

“A little.” His voice came out low, hoarse and broken. Peter wrapped an arm around him, gently drawing shapes with his finger on his arm. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Peter’s fingers stilled before turning to press a kiss on Wade’s head.

 

“You didn’t do anything. I’m fine. You’d never hurt me.” Peter’s voice was strong, knowing his lover needed it then. “I trust you more than anyone else.” He felt the other man relax a bit against him, pressing his side against his. After awhile of them just sitting in silence, his breathing slowed more before it turned into a slight snore. Peter smiled and kissed his head again before leaning into him. He wouldn’t go back to sleep that night, wanting to watch over Wade, but it was still nice to be so close. To be the one that Wade trusted. The one to help him.


End file.
